A Kiss to Remember
by ytfgyigjghgkjhgkj
Summary: Two lovers going their own way. Until one of them gets into a horrible accident and loses her memory. How will she get it back? Read to find out. Brittany, Santittany, BrittanyXSantana
1. Fate Has Laid A  Hand

The last thing Santana saw was an SUV coming straight towards her red mustang. The last thing she heard was a loud screech as the driver of the SUV pulled on the emergency brakes a little too late. Then, she was knocked out from a blow to the head by a strong force, her body was covered in blood from head to toe. But before she passed out from the loss of blood, she managed to grab her phone and call the one she was driving away from, _Brittany Susan Pierce. _As she waited for her ex-girlfriend to pick up, she tried her hardest to stay awake just to hear the blondes voice. Instead, she heard the machine answered, telling her to leave the message after the beep. With all the strength that she had left in her body, she left Brittany a message of her final words before she was knocked out due to the loss of blood.

"Britt," Santana managed to say as she let out a bloodcurling scream as a piece of metal fell on one of her legs, "I...Love...You, never forget that." And that was the last thing she said before she was unconcsious.

As the paramedics were trying to get Santana's body out of her demolished car, they heard her cellphone rang. Knowing what's best, they turned off her phone and put it in the ambulance, tending to the Latina's deep wounds.

"Do you think she's going to make it? Here injuries are really fatal." said the first paramedic.

"She's going to make it. Her heartbeat is getting lower by the minute, we need to get her to the hospital for emergency surgery and hope for the best." the head paramedic said.

With a nod the paramedics placed Santana's body onto the gurney and put her in the ambulance. Now, it was a race against time as the paramedics in the ambulance tried their best to stop the bleeding. Once they reached the hospital, the bleeding was a minimal, the only problem was the deep cut on her stomach, her broken arm, and her her broken leg. The paramedics rushed Santana through the hospital halls to the operating room. The top surgeon in the hospital was assigned to work on Santana, but as he walked in he realized that he was attempting to save his own daughter's life. As Dr. Lopez was checking Santana's condition, he couldn't help, but let a few tears fall. After all, he was going to save his only daughters life.

"Dr. Lopez, are you fine operating on your daughter?" said one of the nurses.

"No. She's my daughter, I will not trust anyone else who's going to operate on her." Dr. Lopez said with a bit of a temper.

During the operation, it was long and grueling, but a couple hours passed and the surgery was done. Santana is in better condition. The blood covering her body was washed off, the wound on her stomach was stitched up, she had two casts and her chest was wrapped up, due to her broken ribs. She had IV fluids to keep her hydrated. For now, Santana was just lying in the hospital bed dreaming a dreamless dream.

In the mean time, while Santana's was in the hospital, Brittany was trying to get over the fact that she just broke up with Santana. As she was bawling her eyes out, Puckerman came into her house and saw her curled up in a ball with tear stained cheeks. Seeing the blonde crying, he consulted her.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Puck asked sitting next to her.

"San-Santana broke up with me!" She said trying her best to hold herself together, but failed.

Without another word, Puck just comforted Brittany hoping she can pull herself together. This was the saddest thing Brittany had ever encountered in her life, except for when Lord Tubbington started smoking, but that's a different story. Who she thought was the love of her life, turned out breaking her heart. The worst thing was, it was her fault that Santana decided to leave her. She had to form stupid feelings for the guy who was currently comforting her. But for now, she just wanted to forget Santana, her twin boys, her life, she just wanted to forget the pain gnawing at the bottom of her heart. Without knowing she just locked lips with Puckerman, forgetting everything she was crying about, her troubles, her heartache, her everything. The two just stayed there swapping spit like there's no tomorrow, not aware that Santana is at the hospital possibly fighting for her life.

At 9 A.M everybody Santana was close to got the worst call of their life from the Lima Police Department.

"Hello, is this Brittany Susan Pierce?" said the police from LPD

"Yes. This is her? Am I in trouble again for letting my cat smoke?" Brittany said in her innocent tone.

"No, this is not about your cat. This is the Lima Police Department. We are calling on the behalf of Santana Marie Lopez's family to let you know that she has been in a head on collision by a drunk driver. She is currently in critical condition. We just need you to listen to this message that we will patch through soon to identify if it is really her. It apparently didn't get through to your phone." The police said sadly.

Brittany's organs just stopped momentarily, letting her brain absorb what she has just been informed. Her Santana, the one she knew since kindergarten, her first everything, now she might not have a chance to hold her again. She tried her best not to break down crying knowing that she might lose her. Then, the voicemail that didn't get through earlier that night, got through.

"Britt," Brittany gasped as she heard the pain in Santana's voice, "I...Love...You, never forget that." That was when she lost it. She hung up her cellphone, threw it herself upon her bed and cried her eyes out once again, but this was not mourning her break up, it was mourning over the thought that she might lose her best friend, her lover, her everything. After every argument, petty fights, or little fits, they always grew stronger as a pair, but now, she might just have to grow strong alone with no one by her side.

"Every thing is gone. My life is over. Sanny is in the hospital, but she might not make it. If I didn't tell her that I was starting to fall for Puck, she would be unharmed right now." Brittany muttered to herself looking through photos of her and Santana through the years. Going through the photos, Brittany found a picture of her and Santana snuggled close together at their first sleepover with each other. She smiled to herself, that was the day the two promised to never leave each others side.

At that moment, Brittany quickly changed into something decent and sprinted to her car driving to the hospital as quick as she could. As she parked her car, she turned to engine off and took a deep breath. Comtemplating if this was the right thing to do, seeing her best friend, but what she feared most was seeing her best friend's lifeless body being wheeled off to the morgue and her father and mother placing one last kiss on her forehead, saying goodbye to their only daughter. Tears streamed down her cheeks as another image made its way to her mind, the image was of her seeing Santana wherever she goes, Santana's ghost haunting her every move telling her, "Where were you when I needed you?" Brittany shook that thought out of her head and walked to Santana's hospital room.

Standing in front of Santana's hospital door, Brittany took several deep breaths, attempting to convince herself that Santana is okay, but it helped to some avail. Placing her slender pale hand on the door knob and slowly turning it, Brittany's preperation did not help her for what she saw.

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I've been a little MIA recently, but I had a summer job and piled up with homework already. Usually I write Finntana fics, but I fell in love with the Brittana storyline. I just had to write this fanfic. Just wanted to let you guys know it's their Junior summer, it's NOT A FUTURE FANFIC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related. **


	2. That Walls That Are Being Built

Standing in front of Santana's hospital door, Brittany took several deep breaths, attemping to convince herself that Santana is okay, but it helped to some avail. Placing her slender pale hand on the door know and slowly turning it, Brittany's preperation did not help her for what she saw. What did she see? She saw Santana, her leg and and arm in a cast, her upper torso all wrapped up, her forehead had butterfly stitches to hold the big cut together in order to heal faster. The worst part was that Santana looked pale, her skin drained of her natural Latina glow, Santana's energy didn't feel like it was welcoming Brittany, matter of fact, Brittany couldn't even feel her energy or presence at all. It seemed like Santana's body was just there and her mind and essence was somewhere else. Walking up to Santana's bed, Brittany saw that Santana was not only broken, but she appeared smaller and vulnerable, not brave, strong, or fiesty, just small, broken and vulnerable. Taking a seat next to her hospital bed, Brittany took Santana's unbroken arm, placed a kiss on the top of her hand and for the third time that day, she cried her eyes out hoping that any minute, the love of her life would wake up to pull her away from this nightmare she's living.

As Brittany dried her tears, she saw the flowers everyone got her. Flowers from Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Mr. Schue, and everyone else in the glee club. The next thing she saw were get-well cards by the dozens neatly aligned in rows across the little counter, probably by Mrs. Lopez being the perfectionist she is when she is worried. Brittany turned her head slightly to the right seeing a chair with a gigantic teddy bear from her cousins and medium-sized teddy bears surrounding the chair. Brittany smiled to herself, knowing that Santana maybe a cruel bitch, but once you get to know her and she returns the offer by letting you in, she is a hell of an awesome person and the glee club, including Brittany was grateful for that. She grabbed her bag and pulled out Santana's old stuff teddy bear and placed it next to Santana's sleeping form. As the teddy bear was placed next to Santana, she adjusted herself and held her teddy bear like she always did when she was a little girl. Brittany smiled to herself. Even though Santana was hurt and broken, her actions are still the same, no matter what. She took this time to admire Santana's will to stay alive, she imagined Santana in armor, fighting her way through everything she is currently encountering. Brittany also remembered that Santana would always help her fight her troubles in and out of school, life, her love life, everything. Santana was truly Brittany's female knight and shining armor. The doctor walked into Santana's room and saw Brittany looking at the sleeping girl with the most loving eyes he has ever seen.

"Hi, I am Santana's doctor and long time family friend. I'm just here to check how she's doing." The doctor said giving Brittany a warm smile.

"Oh. Is Santana going to be okay?" Brittany asked the doctor.

"So far, yes. She's a fighter I'll tell you that. Broken arm, leg, and ribs, a blow to the back of her head and a few stitches on her stomach and she is okay. Just needs to get a lot of rest." The doctor said checking Santana's heart moniter and IV bag.

"When do you think she will wake up, doctor?" she asked holding Santana's unbroken arm.

"In a couple of hours or so. Maybe tomorrow. She took quite a hit to the head, there might be signs of amnesia when she wakes up." The doctor said with a sad look upon his face.

"What's amnesia? Is it a type of cat?" Brittany asked tilting her head to the left, giving the doctor a questioning look.

"No. Amnesia is when someone forgets about their life and everyone in it. It's due to traumatic damage or physical damage, especially to the head." The doctor said.

With that, the doctor left for Brittany to be alone. She just sat there speechless, thinking that as soon as her best friend wakes up, she won't even remember anything let alone her. Wiping away her stray tears, she looked at Santana's sleeping face, her scowl wiped away, her tan skin pale, her lips chapped and several cuts graced her beautiful face. At first look, you won't even know that it's Santana. All you see is a pale, broken girl that has had some bad luck. All Brittany could do right now was pray her hardest that Santana would come to, with her memory intact. Brittany then looked at Santana feeling her shift around on the bed. She saw Santana's eyes start to flutter open. Brittany tried to stay quiet as possible letting Santana take in her surroundings and observe her closely as possible to see if her mind was intact or just flat out messed up. A few seconds later, Santana finally laid her eyes upon Brittany.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be sucking face with Puckerman?" Santana asked harshly remember the previous event that happened before she got into this hell of a mess.

Without saying anything, Brittany threw her toned arms around the Latina with a smile on her face. She was happy that Santana was okay and alive, she was happy that Santana still had her memory. Most of all, she can finally go on and love Santana again. As Brittany was about to kiss Santana she felt Santana push her away not gently, but roughly. Shocked the blonde looked at Santana with sad eyes trying to comprehend as to why she would do that. She opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Santana.

"Don't touch me." Santana said.

Those three words pierced Brittany's heart like a dagger. Her shiny blue eyes begin to water. Never in her life has Santana ever talked to her with such harsh words. Staring at Santana, Brittany reached out to hold Santana's hand, but her hand instantly recoiled back as Santana slapped it away. That caused the tears to come cascading down her pink rosy cheeks. Reaching out for Santana's hand again, Brittany was faced with the same results, a slap to the hand.

"Sanny, stop it. I just want to hold your hand." Brittany said through her sobs.

Santana looked at Brittany with anger piling up inside her. She didn't want to forgive Brittany. Instead, she wanted revenge for Brittany making her heart break into a million pieces, but she couldn't bare it to hurt the blonde that much. All she can settle for is to rebuild her walls the Brittany tore down, but this time stronger and better.

"I don't want you touching me. I don't want you anywhere near me." Santana said looking at Brittany for the first time with a look of hatred.

"Sanny, please. I just want to hold you. Please." Brittany sitting on Santana's bed.

Brittany being Brittany tried once again. Instead of trying to hold her hand she snuggled close to Santana hoping that she can feel her warmth and her scent of cinnamon. She enhaled Santana's scent, but she didn't feel the warmth, Santana felt cold. Brittany frowned, usually when she does this, Santana would melt in her arms and cuddle with her, but this time, it's not working.

"Sanny, just ple-." Brittany said, but was suddenly cut off by Santana's harsh words.

"Don't call me that. My name is Santana, not 'Sanny'. Grab your stuff and leave this fucking room." Santana said jerking away from Brittany's touch.

Shocked, Brittany recoiled back fully. Santana always let Brittany call her "Sanny" only her. She never snapped like that either. Without thinking, she pressed her lips against Santana's, hoping that she will kiss back, to feel the Latina's warm tongue trace her lower lip before asking for entrance to her mouth. But nothing. Santana pushed Brittany back refusing to fall for her again. Refusing to have her heart brokem, refusing to be second best to Puck or Artie. Santana saw the shocked and hurt look in Brittany's crystal blue eyes. She did her best to stay strong and neutral.

"Santana, I'm sorry. Just let me make it up to you. I'll do anything." Brittany begged looking straight into Santana's dark brown eyes that seems to be unreadable.

"There's nothing you can do that will make me forgive you. Throughout our entire time dating, I only kissed another person once, and he kissed me, I pushed him back immediately and told you about it. But you cheated on me repeatedly! You got drunk and got a fucking hickey from Puck! I caught you making out with Artie and you were impregnated by the manwhore himself Puckerman! I stood by you through everything, your morning sickness, your stupid cravings, everything. And you repay me by forming feelings for Puckerman and sucking face with him while I was in the fucking hospital trying to fight for my life." Santana said letting out all her pent up anger.

"Give me one more chance, Santana. I'll do anything to win your trust back. Anything. I love you." Brittany pleaded hoping for a second chance.

"If you're willing to do anything then grab your bag and leave the hospital and never look back. I want you out of my life. I want you to just be a memory, not a feeling of pain. I want you to go to my house today and get rid of everything that you left there. Because when I get back, I want anything that reminds me of you gone, forever. All the pictures, all the gifts, every single thing." Santana said trying her best not to lose her temper.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying here, you need me." Brittany said trying her best to be strong, but desperately failed.

"I don't need you. I don't need a person that broke my heart. The only people I need are my parents, not you!" Santana said not bothering to hold back the venom in her voice.

With that, Santana laid down on her bed and fell back asleep with ease. Being awake for that long was tiring, but arguing with Brittany just got exhausting. Brittany seeing Santana asleep peacefully with some color restored into her skin, she decided what to do next. Stay here and make sure Santana is okay or go home and throw away all of their memories together like Santana asked. She decided to walk over and sit on the little recliner chair, made herself comfortable and quietly cried herself to sleep, thinking about what Santana said to her a few minutes ago. Drifting off the sleep, Brittany dreamed of her favorite dream, being with Santana at her house cuddling and watching stupid reality T.V shows. As for Santana, she dreamed of her future, a future without Brittany, a future with a wonderful career.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Been stressed out a lot lately so it was fun using that as fuel to write this chapter, especially with Santana building up her walls again. Review and let me know what you guys think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related. **


	3. Author's Note! REALLY IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! So this account is retired right now because I can't really write Finntana fanfics anymore because well, Finn is a little bitch. Sorry had to say that, but I'm still writing stuff and I just got a new account and I just got a story up right now called 'The Journal of the Mystery Writer'. Don't worry, it's still Glee and it's Pezberry. So go and check it out guys. Don't be sad though, I will try my hardest to continue the Finntana fanfics for you guys on this account when I get some ideas. Oh my user name is HTrinhC, go ahead and check my new story out!**


End file.
